Love is Blind: Book One: I think im in love
by angelina jewel
Summary: Lily and James go through their first year at hogwarst trying to figure out where they stand with each other...pranks, detention...and maybe... romance?
1. Default Chapter

Love is Blind: book one: I Think Im In Love  
  
Summary: Lily and James become friends during there first year at hogwarts, lily is confused as you why she is acting the way she is. What could or who could be the reason?  
  
Authors note: This is going to be about a 10 "book" series. It goes through all 7 years of hogwarts and and then up to Lily And James death. Each "book" has a main song theme. But there will be other "songs" in the books to help keep it going! ne questions e-mail me at teendancer45@hotmail.com Enjoy!  
  
Ch. 1- turned and looked me in your eyes "you turned around and looked me in your eyes, boy your really blew my mind!"  
  
"by sweetheart have a good time at school, we'll see you at christmas" Lily's father said as he hugged and kissed his youngest daughter. Lily was saying good bye to her family as she was about to set off for her new boarding school. This wasn't just any boarding school though. This one was for witches and wizards, a school of magic. Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry is what is called. It took Lily completely by surprise when she recieved her letter a couple weeks earlier. But then again what 11 year old wouldn't. As her parents and sister, Petunia set off lily felt herself growing sad. She would miss her family, well maybe not Petunia, but still she would miss them. ~Now what do i do~ lily thought. She looked back down at the ticket she had been given with her letter. ~Hmm this doesn't make sense it says platform 9 and 3/4.~ Lily started to panic, she didn't know wnat do to the train would be leaving in 15 minutes and she didn't know where the platform was. She started to look around, thinking about who she could ask for help. Now there was only 10 minutes left, she was losing time fast. When she was about to give up she saw something that she recognized. A boy was coming towards her, with what looked like his parents. ~hmmm he has a trunk like mine, and he has an owl maybe he can help me~ lily decided to wait until they passed her to ask the family, who were no doubtably wizards as to how to get onto the platform. As they walked past her she heard the mother speaking to her son. "Hurry up James, or your going to miss the train!" the mother snapped. "No need to snap mom, we've got plenty of times, besides i bet half the students aren't even here yet" the boy snapped back. "James!" his father yelled at the boy "that is no way to speak to your mother, we wouldn't be this late if you hadn't of let the exploding snap game off in the middle of the taxi and made the driver panic!" All though the father sounded mad at his son you could see the mirth in his eyes. "Alright alright, you guys go first" The boy, James told his parents. His mother rounded on him. "What and let you loose to wreck havoc, I think not!" Lily had to stiffle back a laugh, she could see why the mother could see that her son would do that. "Aww come on mom I'll be good. Come on now it's bad enough being a first year, then to have to go with one of your parents."  
  
"Oh ok, come on Lucy dear, let's go ahead of him" "Alright Jarold, but if he does any thing to interfere with the muggles he is in BIG BIG trouble". And with out a moments pause jarold and lucy disapeard through the barrier. ~What the heck, that's like magic, oh wait, duh, it is!~ lily thought to herself. She then decided it was now or never to ask this boy for help. When she approached him he was bending down taking something out of his trunk. "Excuse me" Lily started. The boy stood up and wirled around and looked at her. He took her by suprise by turning so quickly, but then again ~Dang he is bomb! no wait ask questions, look later~ she scolded herself. "What?" the boy said, sounding irritated. Although he was speaking rudely to her he was thinking ~man she has pretty eyes! And not a bad body either!~ about her. "ummm, I was wondering how to how to?-" "Yes, ... how to?" This time he looked more at her body ~yupp she's a muggle alright!~ Lily was wearing a Short denim skirt with a white long sleeved peasant top with orange ties up tying up the sleeves that looked well with her fire red hair. "Wait, your a muggle born right?" ~muggle born what the heck is that suppose to be, oh well since he thinks that I wont dissapoint his accusation,.... he's too cute.~ "Yes i am muggle born" she voiced. "You got a problem with that?" "No, no, not at all, so I guess then that your trying to ask me how to get onto the platform. But if you'll excuse me for a second I'll go through with you if you will allow me to...." but his voice trailed off as bent down to grab what he was getting out of the bag before she had gone up to him. Lily eyed him suspiciously before saying "I thought your mum told you not to interfere with us muggles" she said at last, sort of mocking him at the same time. James straighted and looked at her. "Exactly how long were you spying on us before you acutually did the polite thing and came up and talked to us." he snapped She chose to ignore his question and instead snapped right back saying. "IM impolite, oh yeah, and you were ever so polite to your mum when I was quote unquote "spying" on you. "How dare you-" he started. "Don't waste your breath, I'll just waste mine right back at you. Now do what you were doing and let's go get on the train, it leaves in about 4 minutes if you haven't noticed.!" He just stared at her then said "fine" and threw wat was in his hands out into the swamp of people, muggles. Instanly a disgusting smell came from where whatever he had thrown landed. And before she knew it he had grabbed her hand and her things and was flying toward the barrier that his parents had gone through."Come on let's go" he had yelled as he had grabbed her. "James Marce Potter! What in merlins name took you so long, we already gave your stuff to the conductor and who is this poor girl that you kidnapped!!" was the first thing he heard on the other side of the barrier. "he didn't steal me ma'm and as for what he was doing he was throw-" James clapped his hands over her mouth. "Just a friend mum, first year too, gotta go," and with that he took her stuff for her, got on the train, threw it into an empty compartment (the last one) and shoved her onto a seat. He did all this without even saying good bye to his parents. "What the hell do you think your doing!" Lily yelled at him. "Saving my butt!" "You didn't let me finish! she yelled back at him "Fine then continue uh... ummm... what's your name by the way?" "Lily, Lily Evans! And as I was saying, what on earth did you throw to cause that awful smell?" "Stinkbomb" he said shrugging, as though it was the most obvious thing. "What about a stink bomb?" A boys head appeared through the door way to the compartment. He was a boy about there age. He could of been James's twin accept for the fact that his hair was less messy, he didn't have glasses and there was a little more bulk and substance to him. "Threw some into the crowd of muggles, Sirius" "EXCELLANT!" "excuse me!" the boys both looked at lily "aren't you going to introduce me to your...er ...friend?" "no" James said shortly "You-" but wat James was she never got to finish and the boys never got to hear. The train had started and the sudden movement had knocked James into/onto her. "Get off of me!" She through him off her. "Like I would want to be on you!" "Now,now children, calm down!" Sirius said cheerfully. "Shut up!" the two feuding 11 year olds yelled at him. "So much negativity" sirius told them. "I thank you James for helping me onto the platform but i'll take my leave" and with that she stormed out of the compartment to find her own or at least a different one, another. "A wild one that is, your Lily" "More like a barbarian,...wait a minute, MY lily? "So how bout that quidditch game?" James glared at him "Exploding snap?" Sirius tried 


	2. Ch 2 The Sorting

Before Lily knew it the train ride was over and the first years were being herded into a boat. Sitting with Lily was her new friends Delia, Delilah and Teel. The rest of the train ride for Lily had been quite uneventful except for meeting the three other girls, who had welcomed her graciously into the compartment that they had been sharing. Delia was a girl of about 5'2. She had long wavy dark brown hair that had maroon streaks in it. And from what was Lily saw from the train Delia was some what of a wild-child. Delilah had long ringlety blonde hair. She was sort of conceited and into herself, with out meaning to be. Delia and Delilah were cousins. Teel was alot like Deliah, she too had straight blonde hair, her hair was so blonde that it was almost white. Sharing the boat with them was a boy named peter pettigrew. Once the boat ride was over the first years were led on up into the castle. In next to no time they were all lined up in the great hall and the sorting hat had started.  
  
"Anderton, Delilah" the sorting hat shouted. "Oh look i get to go first!" the young lady told her friends. For being the first one of the first years up there the hat took a pretty long time to decide on where to place her. After about 3 minutes the hat shouted "Gryffindor". Delilah hopped off and went to sit at her new houses table next to a cute 3rd year, Cole patrickson. "Barret, Lydia" a girl with long ringlet black hair was then made a ravenclaw. Soon after her "Bandon, Adam" was made a ravenclaw and joined with Lydia. After Adam came "Black, Sirius" James's friend. He was made a gryffindor. Lily and her friends groaned. Lily had told her friends about him and they didn't want to be in his house, but they also wanted to be in gryffindor. Soon it was Lily's turn "Evans, Lily" Slowly Lily made her way up to the stool, shakingly she placed the hat on her head and in about 10 seconds flat the hat shouted "Gryffindor". Before Anyone could cheer you heard some one from the Gryffindor table yell. "noooooo! James im screwed!" Lily couldn't handle it anymore. "And im ever so blessed to be in your presence black!" Every one turned there attention back to lily and then started to clap for her. She finally took her spot at the table next to Delilah and Cole. After Lily came Delia. "Karlinsey, Delia" the hat shouted. "Dam, why me!" she shouted recieving a few laughs from the rest of the school. After a minute the hat shouted "Gryffindor" and Delia was on her way After the excitement of Lily and Delia was over a boy with light brown hair, that looked extremely, pale came up. His name was "Lupin, Remus" He was made a gryffindor as well. To Lily and her friends dissapointment he went and sat next to Sirius. They seemed to already know each other, somehow. "So sad" Delia side. "Such a nice looking boy, with such a corrupt friend. Her friends burst out laughing just as a Malfoy, Lucious was being sorted into slytherine. He looked quite mad that his sorting was interrupted by three girls in a fit of laughing (let alone gryffindors). As soon as their laughing subdued the moment the girls had been waiting for. A boy with the last name nott was sorted into slytherine, following him another boy had been sorted into Gryffindor, Pettigrew, Peter. But that was not the moment that they were waiting for. After peter came "Potter, James". As his name was called Sirius yet again shouted out. "That's my boy! You can do it Potter! Gryffindor all the way!" Again the rest of the school started out laughing. "Please no, please no" the girls kept saying over and over after the laughing was over. Thus recieving a glare from Sirius. "Gryffindor" was shouted within 5 seconds flat. The school was then very confused. At the Gryffindor table they heard three voices groan "noooooo" and one loud "yeeeeeeeees!!!!" James got off the stool grinning from ear to ear before he pointed his finger at Lily and shouted "hah! Evans now your stuck with me and Sirius!"  
  
Authors note: i know it's a little short but i hope you liked it ne ways! please please review! i am striving for at least 5 more. I'll have the next chapter up soon! 


	3. A year started

The next day Lily was awoken early by Delilah, very early. It must of been about 6:30. "Rise an shine sleepy head! I gotta make you beautiful for your first day of school!" "Delilah" Delia grumbled from her bed two down from Lily. "It is six freakin thirty in the morning, some of are trying to sleep. "Im making you beautiful too, cousin dearest!" Delilah retorted back at her cousin. "Lucky me" Lily had taken this little family talking as an opportunity to go back to bed. But since it didn't last long she was soon being dragged out of bed (literally) and taken in the bathroom. "all right, all right, let me wake up a little bit" Lily told her excited friend sleeply. So as she splashed water in her face and started to brush her teeth Delilah, exstatically was listing what she would do to Lily and her cousin. "Wait a minute" Lily stopped suddenly as Delilah mentioned what make up she would be using on Lily. "No make up! You can do my hair but that's it. and I think that Delia would appreciate the same treatment. And don't think that puppy face will change my mind either!" "But lily! You want to look beautiful for the first-"  
  
"Day" Lily finished. "I know, but your just doing my hair, got that!?" Looking defeated Delilah finally said "ok" *** Lily, and Delia were finally done around 7:15, they only had 45 minutes until their first classes started. But Lily, not admitting it of course, thought it was worth it. Delilah had curled Lilys hair so that it was crimped instead of the normal straight she usually wore it. And she let Delilah talk her into wearing a little make-up, only mascara and a colored lip gloss. For Delias hair she had pulled it up into a spiky bun. Teel did her own hair, after she was awoken up by her new friends. She made it so it was perfectly straight. Although their hair and make up were simple Delilah's was not. She had made is so it was in ringlets and had pulled it half up Finally they were able to go down to breakfast. "Awww ladys finally you have arrived." James told the girls as they came to sit across from him and sirius and remus and their other friend Peter. "We would of waited but Sirius here almost started to eat the common room furniture, he was so hungry." Remus told them "Well Im glad you went with out us, we wouldn't want to keep you waiting" Lily told him. "Oh by the way, girls, we got our class scedules. First class DADA with huffepuffs, potions w/ slytherines then lunch. Then double herbology with ravenclaws and then tranfigurations with the slytherines again. "And we're going to have a dam good time w/ those lovely slytherines aren't we?" sirius said clapping James on the bet. They were both actually... smiling. The girls just stared at them. "Your actually excited for two classes today with the slytherines?" Teel asked, astounded. "Yup" they both said. "Why" was all the girls responses. But before the guys could respond their was a distraction coming from the slytherines table, a distraction of an explosion. When all the smoke cleared the whole school erupted in laughter. Toliet paper was coving all the slytherines and their table. Not only that but the color of the Toliet paper were the gryffindor colors. "That is why we're excited" Sirius said pointedly from the floor, he and the other guys were on the floor in fits of laughter. "Did you guys do that?" Delia asked, shocked "Wha, How?" "Us no never, we wouldn't do ne thing like that" James said pulling himself off the floor, breathing hard from the lack of breath. "Uh huh, sure, I believe. I've see what your capable of, very well what your capable, at the train station, James Marce Potter!" Lily told him. As the school had calmed down from what happened to the slytherines they were surprised to hear laughing again, nothing compared to what had happened had happened to cause this fit of laughter. Sirius had fallen onto the floor, again laughing. "James mar, james mar, James marce potter!" He finally choked out . Lily was officialy pleased to see that she had thourouly embaressed James, he had turned bright red. Finally Sirius had caught his breath, again, and had come back onto the table. "OMG that was hilarious, emphasis on the hilarious, how in wizards name did she know your middle name, I thought I was your only friend who knew it.?" "We're not friends" James and lily both shouted. "We're acquantances" James said more calmly. "Watever" Sirius muttered. "I knew it becuase his mother shouted it at the train station when he had set off all the.. all the.. ummm... dung bombs, that's it." Again Sirius fell to the floor laughing. "Ignore him" James said. Lily was not done talking though. She leaned in close to James and said "That's for being rude to me on the plateform." James just stared at her. Sirius finally having stopped laughing got up, again, and said "what?" "Wait" Delia said. "I still want to know if you guys did that" "Did what?" Remus said. "Don't act all innocent, Remus. As inocent as you look I know if your friends with James and Sirius that you must not be. Im talking about that stunt with the slytherines." "That is for us to know and you to find out" Peter said. The girls just glared at him. "Yeah, that's for us to know and you to find out. Nicely said Peter" Sirius told them. "But we can say one thing." James started. "There's more that's going to be coming than that little "joke". Remus ended. "Excellant!"said Delia 


	4. Hearts a' racin and DADA class

And so the day started. Although the girls were some of the last ones to get to the great hall they were some of the first leave.

"Your going to classes already?"

"Yeah, we don't want to be late like we know you guys will be"

"Dang it Potter, we're getting too predictable" Sirius said snapping his finger.

"But that couldn't be, becuase good people are the ones that are always predicatble, and you three, excuse me four, are absolutely not good people" Lily told James before she started to walk away.

"We'll take that as a complement Dandelion" James called after her. As she kept walking Sirius heard her snort at the "nickname". 

"I think she likes you" Sirius told his friend.

"Shut up!" 

***

"Boys, your late" The DADA teacher, proffesor Crouch told them, a man in about his late twentys.

"A wizard is never late, nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means too!" Sirius told the Proffesor pompously. The whole class burst out laughing, just as Sirius had expected.

"Since it is the first day, I will pretend to ignore that last statement and you boys being late, but don't expect this leinancy often boys."

"yes sir" The four boys replied and made their way toward thier seats. When they were sitting down James heard Lily say to her friends seated around her. "He only said that becuase he knew they would laugh, he didn't come up with that line, it's from a book!" (a/n is it from the book? I know it was in the movie, sorry if I messed that up!)

"Well my little blossom, as you said, quote unquote, "good people are so predictable." When he finished he gave her a little smirk and turned to talk to Sirius who was sitting behind him, While the girls guffawed at him and Remus and peter were in their own seats shaking with silent laughter.

"Will you desist in this talking. First you are late to class, then you back talk to me, now you interrupt your fellow students note taking! Turn around, stop talking, and start your note taking. 5 points from gryffindor and if i here you speak again you will be out of this class before you can say "kappa". And with that the proffessor turned around to continue writing notes on the board.

"What's a Kappa?" Sirius wrispered from behind James. 

"Enough!" Crouch shouted.

*** 

Finally after a hour and a half of painfull note taking and yelling and another 15 points taken from Gryffindor, DADA was over. With the Gryffindors heading towards the dungeons, and the hufflepuffs heading towards the greenhouses. 

"Well that was eventful don't you think, Peter?" Remus asked as the group of friends walked towards the dungeons. Peter just nodded his head.

"Eventful? How could that be eventful? If you ask me that class was pretty boring!" Sirius said coming up behind Remus.

"Hey sirius, let's say next time we see if we can make ol' Crouch throw something or at least see how red his face can get from anger"

"Okay, sounds like a plan J.J."

"Do you guys actually like making Gryffindor loose points?"

"Yeah we're going to loose the house cup before we even get a chance to earn points for us. Soon we're be in the negatives, if you keep this up in all of your classes." Lily pointed out.

"Lil, Lily, Lily" James said coming up and putting an arm around her shouldar. When he did that Lily felt that her body could of melted right there on the spot. Her heart began to race a million beats a second. ~Wait why am i feeling like this, it's just James, the same James that's been rude since you met him.~ Lily thought as James continued talking to her. "That's the whole fun of it, to see how mad you can make the teacher get. It's a little game to me and Sirius. we've been doing it with our parents since, well... forever!" And with that he galloped off into the Potions class, as they had arrived there.

Authors note: Like it, please review, what more can a say? But hey, do we sense a little crush starting.


	5. Hate or not Hate

As they entered the potions class they could see that all the Slytherines were already seated. The teacher was however not there yet.  
"Teachers not here yet" Remus observed. James Slapped his hand to his forehead.  
"Well thanks for enlightening us Remus, we would of never guessed, I thought that YOU were the teacher!" James said, not bothering to hide his sarcasism. And Peter not hiding his snickering.  
"Who IS the teacher?" Teel asked.  
"Who cares? This is excellant." Sirius said getting a glint in his eyes.  
"Oh no, this is not good. This is definantly not good, where's a professor when you need one?" Delia said as she looked at Sirius, a look of fear had appeared on her face.  
"Aww, my dear Delia, all the more reason to wreck havoc, now what to do first?" Sirius started to rubb his hands together, getting an eveil smile on his face, as he looked around the room for a helpless victom.  
"I think" a voice said from behind him. "That it would be wise, Mr. Black, to set the only havoc loose, while you and the other Gryffindors find their proper seats, don't you agree?" the voice continued. The Gryffindors turned around to see non other than the potions teacher standing behind them. "Now" he yelled. The Gryffindors had no choice but to listen to him. So they seated themselves, quietly, while the slytherines snickered.  
"Now, that that was dealt with let me introduce myself. I am Proffessor Mercy, Your potions teacher.....  
***  
"Shoot, Black, why'd he have to hold us back after class, now we're going to be late for lunch" James said after him and the others got out of potions, ten minutes after the Slytherines. Sirius stopped in his tracks.  
"We, we, have lunch right now?" He asked quietly.  
"Yeah, and if we don't hurry, it will be over before we get there." Remus told him. Sirius started to book it down the corridor.  
"Why's Sirius running?" Teel asked as her and the girls started to run along side the boys.  
"Sirius loooooooves to eat, and we're late for lunch." James told her. As the boys caught up with Sirius they heard him yell to him "You don't really think they'll stop lunch before we get there do you?" He asked Remus.  
"You think they'll hold it off for us? I think not" Remus replied fast. This made Sirius even run faster.  
"Black! Potter! and the rest of you! Stop running this instant!"  
"Why does it seem like every teacher only knows our names?" Sirius asked as everyonme slowed to a stop.  
"Becuase you're always getting into trouble" Teel retorted. They all grimaced as they saw Proffessor Crouch walking towards them.  
"What in the blazes do you think you are doing, running down the corridors like that? You could of run into someone" He told them.  
"Okay 1. There's nobody out here, everyones in eating lunch and 2. We weren't running, we were just in a hurry!" Black told his teacher. James started to laugh from behind Sirius.  
"You got something to say, Potter!?" Crouch snapped.  
"No sir, nothing" James said now stifling his laugh, trying to keep a straight face.  
"Umm, sir" Delia started. "Can we, uh, go? I mean lunch is almost over now."  
Crouch glared at her, making her shrink back to Lily. "5 points from gryffindor, and don't let me catch you running again." and with that Crouch walked back to where ever he had come from.  
"What happened to his leinancy for the first day?" Sirius asked as he started to walk to the great hall.  
"I don't know, he must of left it up his......." James responded. Lily just started to laugh. Finally they got to the great hall and sat down.  
"How ironic is it, though, that the potions teachers last name is Mercy, when he shows nothing close to it." Lily said. James just looked at her.  
"What does Ironic mean?" Sirius asked.  
"Never mind" Lily said.  
***  
"Well" Sirius and James said, getting up from the table at the end of lunch. "Since ya know, we're all fed and all, and we have our strength up, why don't we carry your books for ye lovely ladies?"  
"Oh?" Delia said raising an eybrow. "And why would you do that?"  
"Becuase we're the guys and that's what we're suppose to do for the girls." Remus told them.  
"Oh really now. Well why don't we be different. How bout us girls carry your books."  
"But then how can we show our manly muscles to you, if you guys are carrying the heavy books?" James questioned as Sirius and Remus flexed what they wish were muscles in the back ground. Delilah and Teel started to crack up.  
"Just let's go or we'll be late for.. wat class is it again?" Lily said.  
"Herbology" Teel told her.  
"Thanks, or we'll be late for herbology.  
"What no help?" Sirius said holding up his hands and walking backwards towards class. "Okay the-"  
  
"Watch it!" Someone yelled at him as he ran into somebody. "Watch where your going you Gryffindor dolt!"  
"HEY!" James shouted walking over to Sirius and the other boy. "Hey" he said again. "Nobody calls Sirius a dolt, IM the only one allowed to do that."  
"Sirius is your name then." The other boys sneered. "Well then, Sirius, you better watch it, if you know wat's good for you." the other boy said giving Sirius the death-glare. The one that lilly saved for either Petunia or, now, James. ~uh oh, I better do something fast or Sirius is going to do something he regrets~ walking over to him she put her hand on his shouldar and he turned to face her.  
"Sirius, James, umm we better get going to herbology, you don't want to be late to another class." Lily told them. And before they could say anything Delia had come over to give her bit of help too.  
"Oh yeah and by the way boys, Davy is waiting for us."  
"Davy?" the boys asked. "Who's he?"  
"Shut up! I hate it when you act like you don't know him!"  
  
"Bu-" James started. Lily stomped on his foot before saying. "Where is he Delia?" She asked, before James or the other boys said ne thing stupid.  
"He's over there" Delia said, pointing to a boy talking to one of the proffessors, he was a tall red head, 5th year.  
"Come on" The boy said to his friends. and they left.  
"WOW! thanks girls" Sirius told them when the others were gone.  
"No problem, but Delia, who is Davy, that boy looked like he could be a 4th year." Lily asked, somewhat confused.  
"He's a fifth year, his names Davy Gudgeon, he's my brother Jareds friend, Jared is a sixth year."  
"You didn't tell us you had a brother." Lily said.  
"He's a god brother." Delia said flatly. "Now let's go or we're definantly going to be late." As the boys set off Delilah started to talk to her friends. "What was that about Lily, I thought you hated James?"  
"What? No I don't, not really, it's complicated. We sort of pretend to hate each other. Yesterday we just got on the wrong foot."  
"Oh." but Lily couldn't help thinking ~or do i?~ 


	6. Preliminary to the prank

Ch. 6 Prelimenary to the prank

Before Lily and her friends knew it, October had come. Between September and then much had happened. Lily and the girls had grown closer than any would of expected. So had the boys. Though the two groups didn't hang out, they did mingle once in a while with each other. Other than that, the wrath between the Gryffindors and the Slytherines had grown, Especially between the 1st years(i.e. James and Snape). There had been a few more pranks thrown at the slytherines and them retaliating, resulting in detention for both partys.

Besides that, the two groups of friends were doing well in school and the quidditch season was almost starting. Everyone was excited for that, especially Sirius and James. Delia had run Lily through the main objectives of the game earlier in the month. Lily couldn't wait for the first game, the sport sounded fasinating and interesting to watch. Many were surprised though, although James and Sirius could not be on the team, they still were excited just to watch. That didn't stop them from smuggling in their brooms, though!

The first game was to take place about a week and a half before halloween and James and Sirius were dead set on the Gryffindors beating the Slytherines.

"It's just not an option, Gryffindors will win, there is no other way to have it". James stated at breakfast, the day of the match.

"Fosho, my young friend. There is no question we will win. 1. We have better players 2. We're the Gryffindors 3. They're the Slytherines, so of course their going to lose. and 4. We're Gryffindors" Sirius told James as he helped himself to his third helping of scrambled eggs.

"Don't get too cocky, Boys." Arthur the quidditch captain told them. "As much I hate to admit the Slytherine team is pretty good this year."

"Wait didn't you beat them last year, though?" Sirius asked smartly. Arthur just got an irritated look.

"Yes we did, but that's not the point"

"Then what is the point?" James asked.

"Ugh! The point is they're good this year, gosh, grow up you two!" and with that the quidditch captain left, to go somewhere else. Somewhere as far away from the "dynamic duo" as possible.

"All right!" the two said as they gave each other highfives. "We offically pissed him off!"

Before anyone knew it lunch was over and the two quidditch teams got up to leave. "Go Jared! You can do it!" Delia yelled to her god brother, he was one of the teams chasers. Sirius and James, for some reason unknown to man, had totally zoned out and didn't know that the Gryffindor team were leave, as were the Slytherine team.

"Wait!" Sirius shouted just as the Gryffindor team was about to leave the great hall and the slytherine team were just getting up from their table. When the two boys had gotten the two teams attention they started to count down together at the top of their lungs "5,4,3,2,1..."

"BANG!"

Just like the first prank James and his friends had pulled at the beginning of the year, the explosion had gone off at the Slytherine table. When the smoke had cleared the whole school had burst out laughing.

"Alriiiight, good job boys" James told his friends, clapping them on the back..


End file.
